The Seven Amulets of Merlin
by mizapolla31
Summary: In their 7th year, the trio learns of the old legend of Thanatos, the beast who roamed and tried to destroy Europe. It is said that seven amulets were made from the beast and would bring power to whoever possessed it. Could this be Voldemort? R/H, please


Author's Notes: YES! I finally got a fan fiction posted! I'm so happy! *does the slap-happy dance* I've attempted a couple before, but I *cough cough* sort of messed them up. Yeah. So PLEASE bear with me if I make spelling/grammatical errors. And if the story gets too confusing at any point, review and let me know. Now, onto the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual with all fan fictions, I own nothing in this story except the plot. The characters are JK Rowling's, though I WISH they were mine, and I have no intention of stealing them from her.  
  
And now, may I present to you, *droll roll*. . .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE SEVEN AMULETS OF MERLIN  
  
It was a dark and bitter night as two people, alone in an empty forest, stood before a cauldron and a small box that happened to be of great importance.  
  
"Open it," breathed the smaller man, who went by the name of Wormtail.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," snapped the taller man with white skin and red slits for eyes. He was often called Voldemort (or You-Know-Who by those afraid to speak his name.)  
  
Wormtail winced under his master's fierce tone but did not take his eyes off the box. Voldemort's shaky hands clicked the latch open and lifted the lid, but to his and Wormtail's disappointment, what they were looking for was not what they had found.  
  
"There's only six," Voldemort muttered. "But the legend says there are seven." Then his eyes rounded on Wormtail who was at least three times smaller than him. Voldemort glared nastily into his eyes, the red slits full of malice. "You told me you returned all seven."  
  
"I - I thought they were all there," Wormtail stuttered. "I must've only found six -"  
  
Voldemort sighed. He was indeed too weak to turn Wormtail into a troll. "You'll do best to learn how to count before I send you on another mission."  
  
"Yes, Master," was Wormtail's reply. He bowed and took a step back, amazed at his luck.  
  
Voldemort peered closely at the six amulets before him. These, and the missing one, were what he needed to be officially unstoppable. The potion that reincarnated him was powerful, but not powerful enough. Dwelling in forests and not killing anyone had rendered Voldemort weak over the years. He needed something that would keep him alive and strong forever.  
  
The Seven Amulets of Merlin just might be the thing.  
  
They were in front of him, all he needed.strength, invisibility, wisdom, wrath, power, and perfection. But the missing one. . . immortality. . . the ritual would not be complete without all six, and neither would he. How in the world would he find the last amulet?  
  
"What will we do, Master?" Wormtail nearly whispered. Voldemort turned to look at the cowardly man, the box in his hands. "We will search the world until we find it," Voldemort said, staring Wormtail in the eyes. "We will perform every spell and incantation there is to retrieve it. We will kill anyone who stands in our way and show no mercy."  
  
Wormtail nodded, either out of agreement or out of fear. Voldemort's power- hungry eyes glowed bright as he laughed into the damp silence around them. Wormtail managed a small smile, but Voldemort manically cackled as he thought of being inexorable.  
  
And as sad as it was for the rest of the world, he would undeniably succeed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mwahahahaha! I finished the short prologue! Aren't you so proud of me? I'm proud of me! And just to let you know, this story will be going on for a while. Perhaps sequels. . .? But that's all I'm saying. Right here and now, I vow to be 110% dedicated to this story and I won't stop writing it after a month because, like I do with my other stories, of boredom or writer's block.  
  
Like I said, I know that was short, and I promise to post the real story soon.  
  
There isn't much you could review about right now, but if you're nice, you could, just for the fun of it!  
  
Or you could just wait until I have enough time to write more. The choice is in your hands. 


End file.
